¿Y ahora que?
by Edisa Inu
Summary: Un boca floja y una chica necia, una boda fallida y una confesión muy a su estilo. Una de mis locas ideas de lo que pasaría en el manga luego de ese desastroso intento de boda. ONE-SHOT.


Hola gente maravillosa del fanfiction, ¡he vuelto! No estaba muerta, no estaba perdida, no estaba en otra dimensión luchando contra el Demogorgon o duendes de afilados dientecillos, no, estaba de vacaciones, jajajaja. Ya, no me maten.

Esta historia es para es una de mis versiones post-boda fallida, y está escrita para la temática del mes, de la convocatoria de **Fanfics matsuri,** de la página de Facebook **Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino.**

**Y** sin olvidar a cierto grupo de wathsapp, repleto a rebosar de brillantes cabecitas que idearon esta temática, saludos enormes mis queridas chicas del **#TeamRanmaconda.**.. sí, efectivamente, el "conda" es exactamente por lo que están pensando...no es como si yo hubiera sugerido ese nombre para el grupo...je, je, je.

Obviamente, ni Ranma ½, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, vaya que si así hubiera sido, yo habría dado un final decente y lleno de lemon, jajaja.

Sin más, ya no los y las entretengo, por favor disfruten la lectura…o no. ;)

.

* * *

**.**

**¿Y ahora que?**

**.**

* * *

_._

_\- Dos años atrás -_

_._

Había entrado al dojo para entrenar, y al hacerlo lo vio terminado de hacer una complicada kata, su cabello estaba suelto, rebelde y salvaje, cayendo sobre sus hombros y enmarcando su varonil rostro de una manera impresionante, se le había soltado la trenza por accidente y para añadir más a su tortura el chico no llevaba camisa, se la había quitado minutos antes debido al intenso calor, su torso brillaba gracias al sudor, se veía simplemente arrebatador.

Akane trago duro y se sonrojó.

La saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y comenzaba a peinarse con su acostumbrada trenza.

Fue la primera vez que su joven e impresionable corazón dio ese doble latido, fue la primera vez que sus ojos se quedaron prendados de él, de sus movimientos y gestos, fue la primera vez que olvido por completo su supuesto amor por Tofú.

Él y sólo él era capaz de hacer que olvidará incluso respirar.

Desde aquel día, sus ojos se negaron a dejar de seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo, por más que intentara negarlo, aquel chico salvaje y grosero la hacía feliz, a pesar de haberse prometido odiar a todos los chicos, él rompía todas sus barreras autoimpuestas.

Con una simple mirada de sus profundos y llamativos ojos azules, que un día podían ser tan azules como un cielo despejado y en un segundo se podían ver incluso azul acero o tan oscuros como un mar embravecido. Se había dado cuenta al irle conociendo, que esto dependía de su humor. Él lograba detener su mundo con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, con algún gesto insignificante como llamarla por su nombre, y no con alguno de sus habituales motes como: marimacho, pecho-plano, gorda desgarbada o tabla de planchar.

Su corazón rebelde daba aquel desgraciado doble latido, sus mejillas tomaban vida propia y se coloreaban de escarlata, mientras su estúpido cerebro se volvía papilla. Quedaba a su merced, y probablemente él ni siquiera lo sabía.

.

* * *

_._

_\- Hoy –_

_._

Akane estaba en su habitación, sentada en el piso, con la mirada perdida, con el velo entre las manos, desgarrado y sucio, apretándolo ya casi sin fuerza, en su rostro podían observarse surcos blanquecinos por la sal de sus lágrimas ya secas, los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes, la espalda algo encorvada, el cabello desgreñado y mugriento aún con restos del pastel que se serviría en su boda ¿y de su vestido? Ni hablar, no solo estaba manchado y destrozado, ahora simplemente se veía mal y le incomodaba, cada vez lo sentía más apretado, asfixiante, desesperada se puso de pie y se lo arrancó sin piedad, pedazo a pedazo, luego terminó de romper el delicado velo y furiosa pisoteó los pedazos que quedaban de su ajuar.

Ya no lloraba, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque ya no podía, parecía que se había terminado su ración de lágrimas por el día o quizás la semana.

Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que habían puesto en su habitación amablemente, Kasumi y la tía Nodoka.

Había dejado de llorar hace rato, ya no tenía lágrimas, ni vestido blanco y probablemente ni siquiera prometido, quizás hasta se hubiera quedado sin corazón, porqué el insensible de Ranma se lo había arrancado y lo había pisoteado junto con los invitados y no invitados de la boda, pero había sido él quién había dado el primer golpe a su frágil corazón.

Abrió su closet y buscó algo que ponerse al igual que también tomó una toalla con la cual envolvió su cuerpo pues al arrancar y destruir su vestido estaba en ropa interior, blanca y de encaje, algo que pensó sería lo adecuado para su noche de bodas. Suspiro sacudiendo su cabeza, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, al menos no por el momento. Cogió la caja de enseres para el baño y salió de su vacía habitación lo más silenciosa que pudo.

El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, las manecillas hacían tic tac mientras los engranajes giraban en su interior, ese era el único ruido que podía escucharse en la residencia Tendo a esa hora de la madrugada, caminó silenciosa hasta llegar al baño, necesitaba con urgencia limpiarse los restos de comida y tierra que le habían arrojado durante la revuelta, necesitaba limpiar las lágrimas secas de su rostro. A oscuras se desnudó mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente, se quitó la ropa interior, las medias y el liguero y los arrojó no al cesto de la ropa sucia sino al de la basura, abrió la puerta corrediza del baño y se sentó en el banquito para asearse y lavó su cabello con lentitud, se sentía muy cansada, después de aclarar su cuerpo con agua limpia se metió a la bañera y se quedó ahí, en silencio por varios minutos viendo por la ventana la luna menguante que a duras penas iluminaba la noche.

\- Supongo que con esto me ha quedado claro… lo que dijo en Jusenkyo solo fue por la emotividad del momento, no es lo que siente y será mejor que yo lo olvide, no vale la pena seguir sufriendo así. – Dijo para sí misma suspirando profundamente -, Ranma Saotome voy a sacarte de mi corazón a como dé lugar.

Se sumergió completamente en el agua caliente y al salir se sentía con un poco más de fuerza, como si haber dicho aquello en voz alta le diera la energía que la penosa boda le había arrancado.

.

* * *

.

_Akane debe estar furiosa, seguramente me dará una paliza cuando llegue, ¡pero es que ella es la tonta! ¿Cómo rayos no se le ocurre decirme del barril de nannichuan? Si me lo hubiera dicho antes lo hubiéramos escondido o yo que sé, y probablemente ya estaríamos casados y a estas horas nosotros estaríamos…_ \- su rostro enrojeció. _¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Soy un pervertido… de todos modos, no vale la pena pensar esas cosas, como siempre todo me sale mal, y toda la bola de locos de Nerima no ayuda mucho tampoco... ¿Será que ella en verdad me ama o sólo habrá aceptado lo de la boda para que yo obtuviera la cura?_

Su mente estaba repleta de mil preguntas y conjeturas, no sabía si se sentía aliviado de que la boda no se hubiera llevado a cabo o si estaba decepcionado porque si quería que sucediera, estaba molesto por haber perdido su última oportunidad de deshacerse de su maldición pero más irritado estaba con toda la banda de locos que lo atosigaban y perseguían, se sentía confundido sobre Akane y por qué ella había dado su consentimiento a que se realizara la boda.

Suspiró cansinamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no precisamente por la multitud de pensamientos y preguntas que rondaban dentro de ella, sino por la cantidad de golpes que recibió durante la pelea y porque no había comido nada desde la mañana del día anterior, le dolía el cuerpo, estaba herido en diversas partes de su anatomía, y su flamante traje de novio anteriormente blanco, ahora estaba todo desgarrado y sucio, embarrado de restos de pastel, tierra, okonomiyakis y varias cosas más que no quería ni imaginarse lo que eran, rengueaba pues tenía un tobillo torcido gracias a un mal aterrizaje y su cabello, su precioso cabello que cuidaba como a uno de sus más sagrados tesoros, claro esto nadie lo sabía excepto Akane, bien podía ser el nido de algún pájaro al que le gustara mucho el pastel y los tallarines pues tenía varios pedazos entre el cabello, incluidas ramitas, hojas secas y basura… mucha basura.

Llego al dojo y abrió la puerta con cuidado, normalmente saltaría por la barda y escalaría el árbol que quedaba frente a la habitación de Akane, le echaría un vistazo por la ventana para ver cómo estaba y luego subiría por la cornisa y caminaría hasta la ventana de su habitación y entraría por allí, pero hoy estaba hecho pedazos y no creía poder entrar de esa forma. Caminó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, aunque se le dificultaba bastante, después de quitarse el único zapato que le quedaba en la entrada rengueo hasta la cocina para tomar agua y ver si pescaba algo que comer, su estómago rugía y no podría dormir sin comer algo.

Un ligero ruido de pasos en el pasillo le llamó la atención, se giró, pero no vio nada, se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una porción de arroz y unos pedazos de tonkatsu que estaban en el refrigerador, ni siquiera lo calentó.

Después de comer se dirigió al baño, necesitaba remojarse en la tina para relajarse del fallido intento de boda. La luz estaba apagada obviamente ¿Quién estaría despierto a la una de la madrugada? Se desvistió silencioso, a pesar de todo no quería hacer ruido y que alguien se despertara y le echara en cara sus tonterías, menos aún si ese alguien era Akane.

Vio su desgarrado traje de bodas y decidió que ya no serviría, se dispuso a tirarlo al bote de la basura, pero algo en su interior le llamó fuertemente la atención. Sin soltar su ropa tomó con una mano lo que estaba tirado en el cesto de la basura, eran unas delicadas piezas de lencería de encaje blanco, con liguero y toda la cosa, se sonrojo pensando que probablemente sería lo que Akane llevaba debajo de aquel hermoso vestido de novia, su mente divago por algunos segundos imaginando como se le vería a Akane aquello puesto y una ligera presión en el puente de su nariz le indico que si seguía imaginado aquello probablemente terminaría con un profuso sangrado nasal y un terrible problema en su entrepierna Sacudió su cabeza y se preguntó porque Akane lo tiraría si se veía en perfecto estado, cuando una suave voz lo congelo en su sitio.

\- Supongo que con esto me ha quedado claro… lo que dijo en Jusenkyo solo fue por la emotividad del momento, no es lo que siente y será mejor que yo lo olvide, no vale la pena seguir sufriendo así – un fuerte suspiro se escuchó -, Ranma Saotome voy a sacarte de mi corazón a como dé lugar.

La mente del artista marcial explotó en miles de pensamientos, y respuestas a sus muchas preguntas. Ahí estaba la respuesta de porque Akane aceptó casarse con él, ella lo amaba… sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Oh no! Y ahora ¿qué significaba aquella declaración? ¡¿sacarlo de su corazón?! ¡¿Como decía aquello la muy insensible tonta?! Sintió un profundo malestar nacido en su estómago, ¿por qué si estaba aceptando que lo amaba decía aquello? Era cierto que él se había portado un pelín mal con ella… bueno muy mal, no paraba de insultarla y menospreciarla… incluso el día anterior cuando entro a su habitación a preguntar sus motivos para aceptar la boda y la vio tan malditamente hermosa en lugar decirle algún halago sincero no pudo evitar ser un idiota, su maldita lengua tomó el control como era su costumbre ganándole al cerebro y en un tris tras ya estaba diciéndole babosada y media, pudo ver la mirada de decepción y tristeza en su adorada peli-azul pero ni así se contuvo, se maldijo una vez más por ser así, pero no podía evitar ser tan impulsivo y cobarde.

Actuó sin pensar, como era su costumbre, al escuchar de los labios de la chica que, lo amaba…. (Bueno no exactamente con esas palabras, pero ustedes entienden ¿verdad?)

Soltó su desgarrado traje y abrió el cancel del baño, exponiendo la silueta de Akane, sentada en la bañera abrazándose las rodillas, recortada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Lo miraba sorprendida, pues no se esperaba la intromisión de nadie a esas horas, en la bañera y aún menos, a él.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que significa esa mierda de sacarme de tu corazón?! – Preguntó portentoso, sin un ápice de duda o vergüenza, con una determinación que la dejó muda.

Estaba tan sorprendida que tardó unos segundos que le parecieron eternos al de la trenza, en darse cuenta de los hechos:

Uno, estaba desnuda en la tina.

Dos, Ranma estaba de pie ante ella, con_ su_ lencería que se suponía ella había arrojado a la basura en una mano y con una expresión seria exigiéndole una explicación. Estaba hecho un desastre, sucio y desgreñado, pero había algo que le llamaba fuertemente la atención, le sorprendió incluso a ella que no fuera el hecho de que el susodicho hubiera allanado su intimidad; sino que estaba desnudo, gloriosamente desnudo delante de ella, tardó un tiempo considerablemente largo para recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con aquellos sorprendidos y castaños ojos, sin decir palabra alguna, poniendo nervioso al antes seguro e imponente Ranma.

Y tres, ¿qué rayos le había preguntado? ¿Eso significaba que la había escuchado? Ahora él lo sabía, ¡sabía que lo amaba! Un sonrojo monumental invadió su rostro, sintió las orejas calientes y giró su rostro avergonzada, apretando con más fuerza sus piernas, ocultando un poco su desnudez y sumergiéndose de nuevo en el agua.

\- ¿No deberías estar con alguna de tus prometidas? – Preguntó tranquila, mirando por la ventana.

\- ¡No me cambies el tema Akane! te preg…

Akane le interrumpió, con aquel tono tan neutro de voz que le descolocaba.

\- Baja la voz si no quieres despertar a todo el mundo – la tranquilidad de Akane le ponía de mal humor, estaban hablando de un tema importante… bueno él intentaba hablar de un tema importante y ella estaba hablando como si charlaran sobre el clima y para colmo achacándole otra vez lo de las prometidas.

Apretó los dientes para no gritarle alguna tontería de las que acostumbraba, respiró fuertemente y fijó la vista en los azulejos del piso del baño por unos segundos para aclarar sus ideas, el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos, no entendía como ella lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con tanta facilidad.

Con voz más tranquila y hablando bajo le preguntó nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de sacarme de tu corazón? ¿qué significan esas palabras Akane? – Preguntó acercándose a ella unos pasos, aún inconsciente de su desnudez pues necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta a su pregunta y no había nada más que le importara en esos momentos.

\- Eres un descarado, primero cúbrete si quieres preguntarme cualquier cosa. Pervertido. – Akane sentía su cuerpo cada vez más acalorado, decidió por su salud mental atribuirlo al agua caliente no a que Ranma estuviera desnudo con ella en el baño, solos… y en la noche.

Ranma por fin fue consciente de su falta de vestimenta, su rostro enrojeció y sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo, se acercó más a ella y tomó una toalla que estaba en la orilla de la tina y la envolvió en su cintura para terminar sentándose en el piso a un lado de la bañera dándole la espalda para que ella no viera su monumental sonrojo.

\- Eso no es importante, ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves así… contesta lo que te pregunté.

La resolución de Ranma la sorprendió, ¿qué más le daba a él saber lo que ella había querido decir?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué quieres saber? ¿A ti que más te da saber si yo siento algo por ti o no?

\- Sólo hazme el maldito favor de contestarme – dijo entre dientes, dejando ver su mal humor por la esquiva actitud de su prometida.

\- Te contestare si me contestas primero algo tú a mí… ¿es cierto lo que dijiste en Jusenkyo? ¿Me… me amas?

Ranma se atragantó con su saliva, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, todo se agolpo en su cabeza, el recuerdo de Akane sin vida en sus brazos, la sensación y desesperación de no volver a verla, escuchar su voz, pelear con ella por bobadas e incluso sentir el viento en la cara al volar por los cielos gracias a su mazo. Las palabras que ella dijo minutos antes de que él entrara se repitieron en su cabeza como un eco haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo, _Ranma Saotome voy a sacarte de mi corazón a como dé lugar. _Se dio vuelta sin importarle nada sujetándose con fuerza de la orilla de la tina.

\- Sí, es verdad lo que dije -, Akane asombrada se giró a verlo, enderezándose y soltando sus piernas por inercia, su torso brillaba por la humedad y el reflejo de la luz de luna. – Me oíste bien, no sé porque lo negué, pero ahora te lo digo Akane… no… no mentí. – Ranma tragó, su nuez se movió casi con violencia, mientras sus ojos recorrían el sorprendido rostro de la peli-azul. - Ahora te toca a ti, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Qué significa Akane?

\- Significa que… te amo… - la mirada del ojiazul chisporroteo de alegría -, pero que ya no quiero hacerlo, no quiero seguir con este sentimiento unilateral… - la desolación en su rostro y mirada por poco y le obligan a abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero se detuvo y continuó hablando con una extraordinaria sonrisa y un formidable sonrojo. - Pero ahora sé… sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo… y… ¿sabes que estás hecho un asco? – preguntó con sorna Akane, cambiando el tema, era cierto todo lo que había dicho, pero los nervios por fin estaban haciendo mella, estaban en una situación sumamente comprometedora y peligrosa para su castidad.

\- Sí, lo sé ¿por qué no me haces sitio para entrar? – Dijo con un tono sumamente seductor que jamás había escuchado en él. Abrió los ojos sorprendida nuevamente y él la observaba con una expresión de burla.

\- Eres un pervertido Ranma Saotome. – Dijo sonriendo, alejándose de él y cubriéndose el pecho, mientras le salpicaba agua en el rostro.

Ambos rieron, nerviosos y sonrojados sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer después de lo que habían dicho y hecho.

\- Esto… trae el banco y siéntate de espaldas a mí… - Ranma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Vamos no me veas así, solo hazme caso.

Él obedeció. Akane salió de la tina rápidamente, pero con cuidado de no resbalar tomo su toalla y se envolvió en ella, luego tomó una esponja y con cuidado empezó a lavar la espalda de Ranma quién estaba casi de piedra gracias a los nervios. Con cuidado empezó a deshacer la trenza… bueno lo que quedaba de la trenza del pobre ingrato y tomando una cazuelita de plástico comenzó a mojar con cuidado su cabeza, tomo shampu y lavo su cabellera dando un suave y delicioso masaje que relajó al artista marcial, tomo de nuevo la esponja y lavó sus brazos y manos con especial cuidado y delicadeza.

No se atrevía a mirar Ranma a los ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero poco a poco al igual que él, se destensó y lo que hacían de pronto les dejo de parecer algo extraño o pervertido, eran sólo ellos dos en un momento íntimo, de complicidad y felicidad. Todo fue sumamente tierno, y dulce, sin lascivia, bueno al menos no de parte de la peli-azul, porqué en la mente depravada y hormonal del ojiazul pasaban un sinfín de cosas a las que no se atrevió…

En la oscuridad de la noche sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los prometidos, el suave salpicar del agua mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba románticamente el cuarto de baño.

Akane alzo sus ojos y se topó con los de su prometido que le veían con intensidad y una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió.

\- Debo ir a dormir. Buenas noches Ranma – dijo sin muchos ánimos, despidiéndose por esa noche de su prometido.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No hay algo más que te gustaría hacer esta noche? – Nunca había sido tan atrevido, pero no pudo evitarlo, se moría por probar los dulces labios de Akane.

Akane lo observo sorprendida y sonrojada, era un truhan y un descarado, lo sopeso unos instantes, era cierto que por fin habían aclarado las cosas, pero eso no quitaba hierro al asunto, aún le dolían los insultos y los malos tratos, ¿si él decía amarla? ¿entonces porque la trato así durante tanto tiempo? Y ahora pretendía que fuera una chica fácil de seducir, como las otras, una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera de nuevo.

\- Es verdad que te amo Ranma Saotome, pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado por todo lo que has hecho, si hubieras aclarado tus sentimientos antes, nuestro dojo no estaría destruido en estos momentos y nuestra relación si le puede llamar así a esto que tenemos, no se habría resquebrajado tanto, tengo mucho en que pensar. Así que, por favor, deja que me vaya. – Su voz era fría nuevamente.

Ranma no supo que decir, sabía que ella tenía razón, con la mirada gacha solo asintió y se dio la vuelta mientras ella se marchaba dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y arrepentimientos.

.

* * *

Esa noche o lo que restaba de ella, cerró la ventana de su habitación con seguro, no quería visitas nocturnas de esas a las que se había acostumbrado, aunque dudaba que esa noche él la buscara después de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que se habían confesado.

Ranma solía ir cada noche a platicar con ella de cualquier cosa, y se les pasaban las horas conversando de todo y de nada a las vez, su amistad se había fortalecido desde lo de Jusenkyo, por eso pensó que esta vez, él aceptaría sus sentimientos, y que aunque en realidad fuesen jóvenes el matrimonio no sería una mala idea, pero Ranma una vez más dejó en claro con sus acciones durante la boda, que lo más importante para él era lo de su maldición.

Cerró también la puerta con seguro.

Y se durmió, ya sin rastros de llanto en sus ojos, recordando el dulce momento que habían pasado en el baño, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero al instante se borro al recordar todas las palabras y acciones hirientes que él le había dicho y hecho durante dos años.

En el trascurso de la noche le pareció escuchar ruidos fuera de la ventana y el nulo intento de alguien intentado abrir la ventana. Se convenció mentalmente de que no era más que su imaginación.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane intentó actuar lo más normal que pudo, acató lo que los patriarcas dijeron, eso del tiempo extra le pareció una estupidez, pero no dijo nada al respecto, fingió una sonrisa cuando Ranma le preguntó si todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero supo de sobra que él sabía que era solo una fachada de su parte.

Él dueño del hermoso rostro de azulada mirada mostraba genuino arrepentimiento.

Pasaron dos semanas desde la boda fallida, dos semanas en las que el ojiazul se había comportado de manera increíble, rechazando con educación y firmeza los avances de las auto proclamadas prometidas, sin dejar de ser cortés con su prometida, a la que él consideraba la única, aunque ella fuera cortante con él. Sabía que había cometido graves errores con ella y que si quería mejorar su relación y que ella confiara en que era sincero, debía reparar el daño hecho durante años.

La de cortos y azulados cabellos dejó abierta su ventana, después de dos semanas de mantenerla cerrada. Ranma sabía que habían pasado dos semanas porque cada noche sin falta, él había intentado hablar con ella como antaño, entrando por su ventana durante la madrugada y esta vez para su sorpresa el viento hacia bailar el velo de las cortinas indicando que estaba abierta por primera vez en días.

Entró al punto de las 11:30 de la noche, dudoso y nervioso, pero tanto él como la chica tomaron la ventana abierta como un símbolo de tregua o simplemente de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Él esperaba que esto fuera el inicio de su relación.

Se recargó en el escritorio, su vista estaba fija en el suelo, para ser más exactos en el tapete amarillo con estampados de flores donde descansaban los pequeños pies de la peli-azul, la cual le esperaba sentada al borde de la cama, sin dejar de ver su rostro, él no la veía a la cara así que no sabía que lo estaba devorando con su mirada, había extrañado tanto verlo allí cada noche, con la luz de la luna magnificando sus facciones, y dando a sus ojos azules ese brillo iridiscente e inquietante que hacía temblar sus entrañas, había extrañado su actitud desenfadada, haciéndose el tonto e iniciando una conversación que no los llevaría a nada, pero que significaba todo.

Por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, Akane quería decir tanto, pero las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta convirtiéndose en un duro nudo que no dejaba salir ni una sola letra de su boca, se mordió los labios, ansiosa, y por fin él alzo sus expresivos y azules ojos y los fijo en ella, sintió el calor en su mirada, aquella misma necesidad que ella sentía, por la cual lo había mirado con tanta avidez minutos antes. Sonrío de medio lado, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban con un tenue sonrojo, camino dos pasos y se sentó a su lado en la cama, poniendo casualmente su mano, fuerte y grande sobre la de ella y apretándola sólo un poco antes de hablar.

\- ¿Algún día me perdonaras por ser tan idiota? ...hoy, después de disculparme camino a casa, no dijiste nada… sabes… que es difícil para mí, no soy bueno con las palabras.

Alzó su rostro, impactada, ¿una segunda disculpa de parte de Ranma en el mismo día? Eso sí que era raro, con el rostro en una mueca de alarma levantó su mano y la posó sobre la frente de su prometido. En respuesta a su acción, el terminó de sonrojarse completamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – su voz sonó temblorosa y un tanto aguda.

\- Revisando si tienes fiebre, Ranma Saotome se ha disculpado conmigo por segunda vez en el mismo día…seguro debes estar enfermo o algo… además, no veo porque te apena esto, hace dos semanas hice mucho más que tocarte la frente y debo recordarte que estabas desnudo…

Su sonrisa burlona no se hizo esperar y al parecer eso relajó a Ranma, pues liberó el aire retenido en sus pulmones de un resoplido, aliviado, y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa socarrona, pero al instante su rostro volvió a retomar la seriedad de hacía unos minutos, y luego hablo.

\- Sobre lo de la boda y mi estúpido comportamiento de estos años…yo…

\- Hinako estuvo bastante intensa el día de hoy ¿cierto? – lo interrumpió abruptamente -, dejó al tarado de Kuno como una hoja de papel, ¿sabías que el viento lo arrastro hasta el vestidor de chicas? Todas lo patearon sin piedad, jajaja – rio tontamente. Sé que parece infantil cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero en verdad no estaba dispuesta a hablar de _eso_, al menos no esta noche, quería disfrutar de su compañía como antes, al menos solo por esta vez, antes de internarse en temas dolorosos y delicados.

Ranma se quedó serio unos segundos, confundido por el drástico cambio de tema, y después su semblante se relajó.

\- Si, eso escuche…

Hablaron de cuanta tontería se les ocurrió, se pusieron al corriente de esas dos semanas de silencio y tensión post boda, hasta que se hizo realmente tarde, pero no importaba, el día siguiente era feriado y no había clases así que no nos les importó desvelarse hasta altas horas de la noche.

No supo a qué hora se quedó dormida, sólo recordó entre sueños, el dulce y cálido tacto de unos labios sobre los suyos. Probablemente uno más de sus sueños a su lado.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertó del mejor humor del mundo, la mayoría de los habitantes del dojo dormían, no quiso hacer ruido, para no incomodar a nadie, estuvo fuertemente tentada de ir a la habitación de Ranma y despertarlo para seguir charlando con él, pero refrenó sus impulsos y bajó a la cocina, la tía Nodoka estaba ahí, sonriente, como siempre la saludo con alegría y le ofreció una taza de té mientras estaba el desayuno, lo bebió gustosa y le dijo que iría a entrenar al dojo, el cual a penas ayer había quedado decente luego de la batalla campal de hace dos semanas, durante la boda fallida, la madre de su prometido solo asintió con una enigmática mirada mientras una suave sonrisa curveaba sus labios.

La peli-azul entró al dojo dispuesta a entrenar, pero al verlo a él tan concentrado no quiso interrumpirlo.

Minutos después Akane estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en la tibia duela del dojo, apretó sus manos con fuerza, estaban descansando sobre su regazo y le picarón ansiosas por ir a ayudarlo.

Él no se daba cuenta de nada como siempre, estaba sentado al estilo indio, sujetando entre sus labios un listón negro, y con ambas manos, maniobraba como podía, intentado trenzar su negro cabello. Estaba más largo desde que llegará a la residencia Tendo, quizás ese era el motivo por el que estaba costándole más trabajo de lo normal hacerse su famosísima trenza. Fruncía el ceño concentrado y un poco molesto, apretando el listón este sus labios y maldiciendo entre dientes, se le veía cansado y frustrado, con los músculos de sus hombros y brazos en completa tensión.

Durante el entrenamiento mientras giraba en el aire dando una doble patada alta de manera magistral, su trenza se había desatado y su cabello cayó como una negra cascada sobre sus fornidos hombros y su amplia espalda.

\- Mierda...

Le escucho decir entre dientes otra vez cuando se le soltó un mechón de cabello.

La peli-azul sonrío sutilmente, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Él siempre hacía lo mismo.

\- Anda ven acá yo te ayudo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna se acercó a él por la espalda y quitó con delicadeza sus fuertes manos, ella no lo supo, pero en su varonil rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa de victoria, y un suave sonrojo le coloreo hasta las orejas.

Bajó las manos con lentitud, posándolas en sus piernas que mantenía aún cruzadas, y su espalda se destensó, disfrutando de los delicados roses que sus pequeñas manos le prodigaban, sentirla peinando su cabello era como el toque de una mariposa, como una suave caricia, cada vez que sus dedos rozaban por accidente su piel, le causaba deliciosos escalofríos, recordó aquella noche en el baño, cuando ella lavo su cabello y de la misma manera sus delicadas manos rozaban su piel. Cuando ella hablo, él tragó duro al sentir su tibio aliento chocando contra su nuca húmeda a causa del sudor.

\- ¿No has pensado en cambiar de peinado?… o quizá ¿en cortarlo? Así ya no te sería tan difícil peinarte. – La chica seguía peinándolo lentamente, prolongando el momento, para estar más tiempo cerca de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmensos como platos, rebosantes de espanto, no por lo del cambio de peinado sino por lo del corte, le causaba ansiedad el solo pensar en ello, su cabello era uno de sus más valorados tesoros y, además, era una de sus más sutiles estrategias, para que ella terminara ayudándole siempre, lo aprendió desde aquella primera vez que ella le ayudo, hace dos años, cuando en un arrebato de desesperación por parte de la chica al verlo tardando tanto en peinarse, se acercó a él y trenzo su cabello, desde entonces él aprovechaba la oportunidad cada vez que podía.

Por supuesto que él podría hacer su trenza hasta con los ojos cerrados e incluso en plena carrera, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero no era necesario que Akane lo supiera.

_¿Por qué habrá sacado eso al tema? ¿Será que le molesta ayudarme?, pensé que ayer las cosas entre nosotros habían quedado en buenos términos, después de... y luego de haberle dicho hace dos semanas, que lo que dije en Jusenkyo era cierto… _sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otro acto más reciente, uno que cometió la noche anterior luego de ella cayera rendida en los brazos de Morfeo…_ ¿será que ella lo recuerda y ahora quiere molerme a golpes?_ pensaba un poco alertado, intentando verla de reojo, pero le era simplemente imposible debido a la posición en que estaba sentado. Se giró con rapidez en un impulso para poder mirarla cara a cara.

\- ¿Te molesta ayudarme? ... porqué yo… a mí… no me… no me molesta para nada. – Terminó su discurso uniendo sus índices, nervioso, con la mirada gacha, pues no pudo soportar seguir viendo esos inmensos ojos castaños.

\- No me… molesta, yo sólo pensé, que… bueno, como eres un artista marcial, - desvió su mirada, pues Ranma ahora le observaba interesado, con el rostro cada vez más rojo, – te sería más cómodo llevar el cabello corto.

\- Sí así lo hiciera… tú ya no podrías ayudarme a trenzarlo…

_Dilo, tarado, necesito que lo digas…quiero escucharlo de tus labios… _pensaba emocionada.

Tomó sus pequeñas manos que se apretaban ansiosas en su regazo, entre las suyas y les dio un ligero apretón, llamando su atención, pues ella había agachado la mirada. Se infundio valor y suspiró profundo.

Ella estaba renuente a mirarlo a los ojos.

La tomó por el mentón con el dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo una de sus manos, y se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Sabes, por mucho tiempo yo… - agachó un poco la mirada y respiró hondo, infundiéndose nuevamente valor. Alzó la vista, - Akane sabes que soy un tarado con las palabras y un cobarde para afrontar lo que siento, literalmente fue una tortura psicológica para mí, aceptar que lo que dije en Jusenkyo era cierto, - sus ojos azules se quedaron prendados de su hermoso rostro, - no quiero a ninguna otra que no seas tú y pienso dejártelo claro en este mismo instante…porque… te amo Akane Tendo.

Akane boqueo como pez fuera del agua, ¡lo había dicho! Por fin le había dicho que la amaba.

Él se apodero de sus labios en un beso torpe y atolondrado, chocando sus bocas con fuerza, pero con una tremenda dosis de sentimiento, el mismo sentimiento de calidez, el mismo dulce sabor con el que despertó por la mañana.

Sintió las manos de su prometido vibrar, estaba temblando, seguramente temeroso de que lo mandara a volar como acostumbraba, todo pensamiento racional se diluyo de su mente cuando sintió que movía sus labios sobre los de ella con algo de suavidad, pasando su húmeda lengua por su labio inferior, intentado abrirse camino entre sus labios, que hasta el momento habían permanecido sellados a causa de la impresión y emoción.

Ella gimió al contacto, no pudo evitarlo, fue algo natural e instantáneo, abriendo su boca como consecuencia y él aprovechando, en un osado movimiento se introdujo en su cavidad, intentado apoderarse de su esencia, de su alma impoluta, intentando demostrarle la locura en la que lo tenía inmerso.

Se liberó de su agarre y se afianzó tomándolo por el cabello, que había quedado suelto y sin trenzar.

En algún momento durante el besuqueo intenso ella se encaramo sobre sus piernas, sentándose en su regazo, en un intento de estar aún más cerca de él, era una necesidad primaría e inconsciente.

Él definitivamente no se quejó en lo absoluto, su libido aumento en un 1000%, esto, era lo que ella conseguía sin siquiera proponérselo, ¿por qué ella no entendía entonces cuanto la amaba? OK, probablemente su estúpido comportamiento de hace dos semanas antes y durante la boda, no ayudaba mucho, pero es que ninguna de las otras chicas lograba hacer que él perdiera el piso de esta forma, ninguna conseguiría jamás que deseara arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya ahí mismo sobre la duela pulida del dojo, importándole una mierda si alguien los llegará a descubrir.

Movió sus manos de lugar, dejó de sujetar su sutil cintura con fuerza, y la tomó por las caderas pegando sus centros, balanceándola sobre su excitado miembro que se alzaba con orgullo entre sus piernas, en un claro gritó de:

¡Hey, mira lo que has hecho jovencita!

Si antes su cerebro era papilla, ahora simplemente era una masa etérea y sin sustancia, sentía sus labios besándola sin descanso, invadiendo cada rincón de su boca jugueteando con su lengua, sus dientes mordisqueando con sensualidad sus labios y ella respondiendo del mismo modo, era consciente de sus manos rozándola con pasión y dejando sobre su piel la marca ardiente de su deseó, y cuando sintió_ eso_, ahí abajo, calvándose inmisericorde contra su centro, su cuerpo ardió en llamas, se separó de él, observándolo con vehemencia y fuego en los ojos, y de un movimiento brusco le arranco la camisa sin mangas, rompiéndola en el acto para lanzarse después a besar y mordisquear su cuello y hombros.

No lo podía creer, se sentía como en uno de sus muchos sueños eróticos, pero para su absoluta felicidad este era más que real, el ligero dolorcillo en uno de sus pezones se lo dijo, cuando ella lo mordió con ansias, jamás hubiera imaginado que Akane fuera tan fogosa, tan aventurera, lo tocaba y besaba como una experta, restregaba su delicado y delicioso cuerpo contra el suyo, ambos ardiendo en deseo, ambos ansioso por unirse, ambos con un único objetivo, embeberse del cuerpo del otro.

Se arrancaron la ropa mutuamente, sin mucho cuidado, hasta quedar en ropa interior, el poco pudor del que aún eran poseedores les había impedido desnudarse completamente, alguna vocecilla al fondo de su mente les gritaba que no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para culminar un acto que merecía la más absoluta privacidad.

Ranma estaba sobre Akane, cubriéndola por completo, en tanto ella mantenía una de piernas apretada contra la cadera masculina y la otra enrolada en una de sus piernas, ambos estaban desfalleciendo de placer, con sólo el rocé de sus cuerpos y la enorme cantidad de besos y caricias, los movimientos de pelvis del chico lograban que ella gimiera y ronroneara a su oído, mientras ella movía sus caderas, restregándose contra él y su palpitante miembro.

Él se apodero de uno de sus pechos, había bajado el sostén a punta de sensuales mordidas y ahora estaba prendido, succionando y relamiendo la erecta cima de su pecho mientras masajeaba su centro en aquel punto exacto con su duro y palpitante pene, con tanta exactitud y cadencia que era casi doloroso.

Esto fue el acabose para ella, todo el mar de sensaciones nuevas, se arremolinaron en su vientre, explotando en una humedad avasalladora, su piel se erizó y su espalda se arqueó, sus piernas apretaron con más fuerza, mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticas restregando su centro contra el falo de Ranma.

Ranma actuó rápido y se apodero de sus labios, intentando acallar el sonoro grito de placer del cual era presa la peli-azul.

Eso también fue más suficiente para él, su miembro palpito furioso mientras descargaba toda la tensión sexual de la que había sido presa desde que llego al dojo, y vio a la oji-marron desnuda en el baño de la residencia. Por fin había tenido la oportunidad de probar aquella piel de seda y esos pechos que le supieron a gloria y a miel, había soñado en una infinidad de ocasiones con un momento así y por fin lo había conseguido, no era en vano el mal humor del que hacía gala cada dos por tres, la deseaba, la deseaba con locura, y si bien, no habían culminado el acto en sí, esto era más que suficiente por el momento.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban el uno al otro.

\- Te amo Akane Tendo, y quiero que quede claro que tú eres mi única prometida y la futura señora Saotome.

Sonríó con fingida inocencia mientras le decía aquello y ella sólo atino a asentir varias veces mientras lo besaba con toda la ternura de la cual era capaz.

\- Sabes, quizás hoy deje la ventana abierta de nuevo, – le guiño un ojo y después de vestirse a toda prisa, salió huyendo del dojo, tras decir aquello.

Su miembro deseoso, palpito en sus calzoncillos otra vez.

\- Esta será una larga noche, - se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía con alegría.

.

¿Fin?

* * *

Esta fue mi versión de la historia…bueno una de las versiones de la historia, jeje.

Gracias por leer, y espero de todo corazón que esta historia les haya gustado y ya saben, espero sus reviews con ansias locas.

¡Por cierto! Tengo un agradecimiento más, **DanisitaM,** sí ya leíste este fic, seguro ya te diste cuenta que es un escrito que tenía ya hace un tiempo y con el que me ayudaste como Beta, por lo cual estoy sumamente agradecida. ¡Gente! Si ven errores, créanme que no son culpa de mi Beta favorita y la única, jaja, son mis horrores cuando añadí ciertas cosas y quite otras en esta historia.

Oh sí, y antes de que lo olvide la imagen me la robe de Instagram, y según la firma pertenece a alguien llamado Night, así que...¡Gracias Night! jejejeje.

Nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.

Edisa Inu.


End file.
